


Barely Demon

by em_did_it



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Demons, Eventual Smut, M/M, My First Fanfic, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 22:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17150315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_did_it/pseuds/em_did_it
Summary: Novahd except its slightly demon!Aleks





	Barely Demon

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys see mistakes or ideas for critiques tell me about them
> 
> I'm open to collabs (-:  
> Thanks for checking out my first fic oof

"You're such a pain in the ass!" James shrieked into the couch pillow as Aleks stood infront of him, shards of a cup of coffee shattered along the sidetable. James turned away from Aleks to look at the mess.  
"I can make that a true statement." Aleks retorted, resting his foot on James' back to shove him further into the cushions. The evening sunset shone into the home and lit up the splashes of coffee that were once held inside of the mug.  
"Can you ever think about something next to your dick?" James sneered as he pushed against the trapping weight of Aleks' foot.  
"Hey, I'm the one that was sent to the wrong guy. Chill bro." Aleks spoke, a small smug smile painted on his pale face.  
"Fuck off! I get it already!" James shoved Aleks' weight off of him as he stood up. 2 days, 2 days since he appeared in my bedroom. Out of nothing, claiming he's a demon. He scratched at his beard as he glared back into the man's brown eyes. He was undeniably handsome; skinny, brown hair California kid, stupid crinkly-eyed smile and all. "I'm gonna go to the diner, you wanna talk about your demon bullshit there?"  
"Hell yeah, check getting asked out by a human off my checklist."  
"I'm not asking you on a fucking date moron I just don't wanna be here when your boss figures out you're assigned to the wrong guy." James went ahead and opened the door, feeling the heat of a flustered teenager burn in his face.  
"Sure you do." Aleks walked past him and out the front door, making a point to graze his arm against James'.  
The two walk and spoke, Aleks explained how he'd been sent to follow a human to terrorize and won't be able to leave for another 5 days. The idea of this thin-built overly affectionate california sunshine looking dude being a demon?; still baffling. They found the diner quickly, Aleks' affectionate advances and flirtatious comments on the way ringing in James' head. Aleks found his seat and James followed, they sat across one another in a booth.  
"So, what did you want to tell me? A confession of love?" Aleks leaned in curiously, placing his hand on-top of James' to caress the man's darker skin gently with his thumb.  
James eyes stared blankly towards Aleks', feeling a mix of emotions, predominantly composed of lust and nervousness. His loud teenage-like heartbeat telling him this is good, but could get better. James pulled his hand away swiftly as a waitress approached. She smiled brightly, her eyes piercing into James as she spoke.  
"What would you like today?"  
He knew she saw Aleks' hand on his. He began to sweat, realizing that Aleks was grinning, his foot treading closer up James' ankle as he waited for his response. "Yeah, um, just bacon and eggs for me. Do you have a restroom?" His dick twitched at the thought of grabbing Aleks and forcing him against the bathroom wall. Nope, nope. Not doing this today.  
Aleks butt in excitedly, interrupting James' thought, "Make it two, with a small coffee for the dude over here." The brunette cheekily pat his booth-mate's forearm, really no excuse as to why he had to but James didn't mind.  
"Got it, I'll be back with your food shortly."  
Aleks watched after the girl, licking his lips as she found her way back to the employee doors.  
"Christ dude do you act that horny beside all girls?" James rolled his eyes, trying to ignore his pulse growing in the depths of his throat.  
"Does it bother you?" Aleks' hand reached under the table slyly, finding James' knee.  
James' breath hitched, suddenly he was aware of how little space there was between them at this booth.  
The waitress returned shyly and out of nowhere easily startling James, cueing Aleks to run his knee against the fabric denim protecting James groin.  
"Sorry, I forgot to ask if you'd like any water." She smiled sweetly, all too ignorant to the activity taking place right in front of her.  
"No, uh sure no problem." James coughed, trying to make the words out clearly as Aleks placed more pressure, rubbing methodically as James lurched deeper into the touch. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to focus on anything but his hard-on, and breathed shakily through his nose, waiting for the waitress to move on.  
"Would you like ice?"  
James stared at Aleks hoping he would say anything, but he held a confident smirk. James cleared his throat, "N-no we're good." He stammered as Aleks suddenly began to increase the movement pinned against his erection. The waitress left as soon as she'd came.  
"F-fuck dude." James leaned against the back of his seat, has arm covering his eyes. He longed to release the growing tension below his waist but not here. Not now. He opened his dark chocolate eyes, daring to glimpse at Aleks for a second who seemed distracted with one hand down on himself. They linked gazes for a moment and suddenly James felt a cool air replace where Aleks was. Aleks stood up slowly and walked around, trapping James in his booth with one hand on the table. "Wanna get out of here?"  
James felt a sudden relief and excitement and went to stand slowly. Aleks didn't move.  
"Pay." The man whispered into his ear, the glare of his eyes inhuman. Man? Demon?  
James struggled to get out the money, each second making his desperation grow, his need to feel Aleks take up the emptiness he'd occupied earlier. He put down two bills and a dollar, eager to follow Aleks as they tread through a separate exit.  
As soon as they left, Aleks quickly pulled James aside into the shadows of a small parking lot. He draped his arms around his neck and pushed him backwards into the brick wall, streetlights illuminating the few idle cars as the sky gave way to the night.  
James accepted Aleks' tongue, letting it explore his mouth, not without wrestling it for a moment with his own.  
The brunette reached down, clasping James through his jeans and pausing to breath out a chuckle. "I didn't know how much longer you could take it."  
James felt Aleks' breath against his lips and gazed at him curiously, "Me? You've been trying to grab my dick since you appeared." James slid his hands past the demon's jeans, grasping his ass assertively.  
"Maybe, but it's for a good cause." Aleks knelt down and unzipped James' jeans, already loose enough to fall to his feet. James' erection pressed against his boxers, Aleks bent closer, kissing it teasingly. He mouthed through the material, the mixture of saliva and pre-cum quickly creating a damp spot in the fabric.  
James moaned, being given the glimpse of pleasure at the diner only made him more sensitive now.  
Aleks moved his mouth fully over the head of James' dick, despite the fabric. He moved deeper, pulling the elastic further down James' waist until it was only held by his mouth and James' cock.  
"Aleks." James stuttered.  
Aleks smiled as he removed himself from his spot so he could pull down James' boxers. He grabbed his length and stroked it, looking up at James with big eyes.  
Shit, he's as cute as he is hot.  
Aleks latched his mouth on and sucked lightly as he pumped the remainder. He moved deeper and began to replace the movement of his hand with his head. His eyes fluttered as he took more of it, pushing further down his throat.  
James whole body ached, wanting to force Aleks to his limits, but he hesitated, unwilling to do something that could get them caught.  
Quickly Aleks drew back and with agonizing precision returned to deepthroating. A final time, he repeated the process and hollowing his cheeks, popped off. He held his face there, panting slightly, watching James as his hand reached down to pull him up.  
James drove his mouth towards Aleks, messily and hungrily grinding against him as they kissed.  
"I didn't take you for a kisser." Aleks murmured through the touch, bracketing James' legs so to ease his erection.  
"And I didn't think you'd grope me in a diner."  
"I always get what I want." The brunette began grinding against James' leg.  
"Then let-" James huffed at Aleks' approach, "let me fuck your mouth."  
Aleks nodded and let their teeth clash before James forced him to his knees. Aleks took James' full length, moaning at the man's rough grip on his hair.  
James bucked into Aleks' mouth at the reverberation and loosened his grip apologetically.  
Aleks pulled off and looked at James determinedly, "I'm a demon. You can't hurt me. So don't be a soft bitch and fuck me."  
James breathed through his nose and nodded sheepishly, forcing Aleks onto his dick as if they'd done it a thousand times before.  
Slowly he worked himself against the warm and wet start of Aleks mouth, letting the man flatten his tongue and lick up teasingly. Suddenly, he shoved himself as deep as he could and pulled out, slamming in again before Aleks could take a breath. He tugged Aleks back and forth, the pressure rising in his stomach.  
Aleks choked, tears stinging his eyes as James rode him mercilessly. He gasped for breath and was denied it everytime James returned. Pre-cum spilled down his throat and dribbled over his lips as his nose reached the curly black fuzz over and over. His mouth began to dry from the tireless effort but he didn't want to stop being used by the human. James bucked and shuddered against Aleks' gags. The convulsion of the brunette's throat bringing him closer to the edge. "Fuck, I-" Aleks grabbed James' side, digging his nails into the man's hips, he looked up for a split second, his gaze pleasantly dreary, then let James tug him deeper as he came.  
Aleks struggled in his spot, swallowing the load. James pulled out, letting Aleks swipe the connect of semen between his dick and mouth with his tongue.  
"That was hot." Aleks chuckled hoarsely, pulling his jeans back on.  
James reached down and stroked Aleks' member through the coarse fabric. "Should I return the favour?" James whispered, a soft affection in his voice.  
Aleks sighed and melted into James touch, "I think we should just stay like this for a bit."  
James mumbled, accepting the comfort of Aleks' embrace.


End file.
